None.
This invention relates to the field of soft ice cream freezers and dispensers, specifically to a miniature stand-alone countertop freezer for domestic use, and a dispensing method, which allows a food product intended for soft-serve dispensing to be sustained for an extended period of time, as needed, at the optimum soft-serve dispensing temperature, and thereafter dispensed totally or in part. It has no auger, but instead uses a vertical press for dispensing that can be operated by a variety of means, including a geared motor. Preferably a push-pack is used to contain the soft-serve food product, which optionally may be disposable, but containers in which frozen food is prepackaged can also be used for dispensing in combination with a liner or sleeve. To use the present invention, a frozen food product container or push-pack is taken from a freezer and inserted into a dispensing chamber within the upper portion of the housing, whereafter the dispenser warms the ice cream or other frozen food product in the dispensing chamber to the ideal temperature for soft-serve dispensing, approximately 18xc2x0 F. In a short period of time, when the food product attains the desired temperature, the upper housing is vertically extended to reveal a dispensing opening and downward pressure is applied to the upwardly directed end of the container by a press plate causes the still frozen but softened food product to be dispensed from a pattern cap attached below the container. The housing remains in its vertically extended configuration until all dispensing is complete. It is then returned to its compact collapsed storage configuration where the remaining portion of the food product in the container or push-pack can be maintained for an extended period of time at the optimum soft-serve dispensing temperature. Thermoelectric, as well as conventional freezing means other than thermoelectric, can be used for maintaining the frozen state of the undispensed food product once it reaches the optimum soft-serve temperature. Applications can include, but are not limited to, use in dispensing ice cream, sherbet, frozen yogurt, sorbet, and other frozen dessert and food products.
Most people enjoy soft-serve frozen food products, however, known dispensers traditionally have been too large and too expensive for commonplace domestic use. Further, preparing them using a microwave or other commonly available kitchen tools and appliances is time consuming and messy, and typically results in an inconsistent product. In contrast, the present invention provides a compact, stand-alone, miniature countertop freezer/dispenser, primarily for domestic use, that functions to warm a frozen food product to an optimum temperature for soft-serve dispensing and thereafter maintain the product at that temperature for an extended period of time. It is quick to use, and requires little or no clean-up after dispensing. When the present invention is placed into its compact configuration, the food product container or push-pack therein is completely insulated, just as in a freezer. Instead of having an auger for dispensing, the present invention uses a vertical press.
The prior art thought to be the most closely related to the present invention is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,377 to Iwata (2002). Both the Iwata invention and the present invention have a component moving within an insulated chamber that is used for dispensing a soft frozen food product from a pack. However, there are important structural and functional differences between the Iwata invention and the present invention. The Iwata invention is an insulated dispenser. In contrast, after dispensing use, the present invention can be collapsed into a compact storage configuration whereby the food product container or push-pack therein is completely insulated, just as in a freezer. Also, since it has a collapsed storage configuration, the present invention is able to occupy less food service area space between uses than the Iwata invention. The collapsed configuration of the present invention also allows it to more cost-efficiently maintain undispensed food product at the optimum soft-serve dispensing temperature than the Iwata invention. In addition, the pattern cap for the Iwata invention is located outside of the invention housing, near the top of its dispensing chamber and connected thereto by a conduit, while the pattern cap of the present invention is located below the food product container and positioned to communicate with the dispensing opening created when the housing is vertically extended, and is attached to the food product container, a liner or sleeve, or the bottom of the dispensing chamber. As a result of its structure, the piston in the Iwata invention pushes the food product upwardly for dispensing, while the press plate in the dispensing chamber of the present invention pushes the food product it contains downwardly to the pattern cap for dispensing. Also, an important part of the present invention is its ability to warm a frozen food product placed within its dispensing chamber to the optimum soft-serve temperature in a short period of time. The temperature sensor and thermoelectric/microprocessor unit of the present invention are not disclosed in the Iwata invention. There is no soft-serve dispensing system known that has the same features and components as the present invention, nor all of its advantages.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a miniature soft-serve dispenser for domestic use. It is also an object of this invention to provide a soft-serve dispenser that is able to warm a frozen food product to the optimum soft-serve temperature in a short period of time. A further object of this invention is to provide a soft-serve dispenser that is a stand-alone unit capable of operation with a variety of power sources, including battery power and photovoltaic means. It is a further object of this invention to provide a soft-serve dispenser that prevents continued dispensing of the remaining food product in a food container or push-pack once the amount of food product desired by the user has been obtained. It is also an object of this invention to provide a soft-serve dispenser that will maintain undispensed food product at the optimum soft-serve temperature for an extended period of time. A further object of this invention is to provide a soft-serve dispenser with a compact configuration for easy storage and countertop use, as well as one with aesthetic appeal. It is also an object of this invention to provide a soft-serve dispenser that is cost-efficient to operate. A further object of this invention is to provide a soft-serve dispenser that can be used with a variety of frozen food products and is easy to maintain.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention is a soft-serve freezer/dispenser that can warm a solidly frozen food item, such as but not limited to, ice cream, sherbet, yogurt, and sorbet to the optimum soft-serve dispensing temperature of approximately 18xc2x0 F., and thereafter chill the food product to maintain it at the desired temperature until all of it has been dispensed. The present invention is self-contained for stand-alone use and can be made to operate with alternating current, direct current, battery power, and photovoltaic means, or a combination of power sources. Although the present invention is capable of dispensing food product placed directly into its dispensing chamber, to avoid frequent cleaning of its dispensing chamber and vertical press, it is preferred for the food product to be purchased in a pre-sealed push-pack for the most time-efficient soft-serve dispensing and minimal clean-up after dispensing. An alternative option would be to use a thin sleeve or liner within the dispensing chamber that is configured to receive a pre-packaged ice cream container, such as but not limited to the substantially cylindrical 1.75 quart containers made from cardboard and commonly used for premium ice cream products. The readily removable lid would be removed from the container and discarded, and the container placed upside down within the sleeve/liner. Then, optionally if needed, the bottom of the cardboard packaging would be cut so that the press plate is able to push food product from its original package once it reaches the optimum soft-serve dispensing temperature. The decorative pattern cap through which present invention dispensing occurs, can be attached to the food product container, sleeve/liner, or the dispenser. Also, it is contemplated for the push-packs to be disposable, to eliminate the need for cleaning them, although sleeves/liners would generally not be disposable with the pattern cap attached thereto being the only part for which cleaning would be required. For such cleaning, it is contemplated and preferred for the pattern cap to be securely but removably attached to the sleeve/line. Further, since it is contemplated for the present invention dispenser to be used on a countertop in a domestic kitchen, office food service area, small restaurant, small motel, and the like, although not limited thereto the dispensing capacity of the present invention is preferably two liters or less, with the smallest dispensing capacity contemplated being approximately one-half pint. The housing extends vertically prior to dispensing and returns to its compact configuration between dispensing uses. The compact configuration facilitates efficient storage in crowded kitchens and food service areas where coffee makers, can openers, toasters, and microwave ovens compete for countertop space and also contributes to cost-efficient operation in maintaining the undispensed food product at the desired soft-serve sub-freezing temperature.
Although the food product chilling means is not limited thereto, a microprocessor controlled thermoelectric unit is preferred for maintaining the food product at the optimum soft-serve sub-freezing temperature for an extended period of time, as it would structurally allow a compact configuration and result in reduced insulation cost and energy consumption. Food products suited for soft-serve dispensing via the present invention include, but are not limited to, ice cream, sherbet, frozen yogurt, sorbet, and other frozen dessert and food products. Also, the vertical press of the present invention operates to dispense food product from a sealed push-pack or food product container without letting air back into it, preventing ice crystals from forming in the product. Further, although a geared motor can be used for the dispensing action, it is contemplated for dispensing to also be accomplished manually with a hand press or hydraulic press, as well as any other equivalent means. When a user has obtained a sufficient amount of soft-serve dispensed food product from the present invention, the press will stop pushing the product out of its container, and although the press plate does not return to its original position, it returns just enough to prevent pressure from being further applied to the food product to allow the undispensed amount to remain within the container for future use. Also, the vertical extension of the present invention housing immediately prior to use raises the food product container from its insulated cradle. Such raising also lifts the pattern cap into a position that allows a cone or dish to be placed below it as a receiving vessel for the dispensed food product. After dispensing, when the housing is returned to its original compact configuration, the food product container or push-pack is simultaneously lowered back into the cradle where it is completely insulated, just as in a freezer.
While the description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present invention freezer, it should not be used to limit its scope. For example, variations of the present invention, while not shown and described herein, can also be considered within the scope of the present invention, such as variations in the size of the dispensing chamber; the type of power supply used; the location of the batteries and photovoltaic means, when used; the thickness and type of insulation material used; the material from which the housing is made; and the thickness of the press plate and the material from which it is made and its surface characteristics. Thus, the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.